This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is directed towards the specific aims: 1) develop and maintain the VIrus Particle ExploreR (VIPER), a database and website, http://viperdb.scripps.edu, of icosahedral virus structures 2) devise the structural and computational tools to analyze virus structures.